Parejas Fairy Tail
by Namii D.Monkey
Summary: Como dice el titulo,este fic trata de las parejas mas lindas de Fairy Tail,claro,las mas lindas para mi jaja disfruten.
1. Natsu y Lucy

EL FIC QUE LEEREIS A CONTINUACION ES EL 1r FIC QUE HAGO DE FAIRY TAIL,ASI QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE! ^/^.

Pero antes,vamos a jugar a un juego,consiste en que os dare 2 descripciones,y teneis que adivinar que personajes son.¿Vale,lo entendeis,es facil no?.Pues GOO!

1-(Pelo rosa,bufanda,su mejor amigo es un gato azul.)

2-(Siempre va desnudo,se pelea mucho con el personaje 1 y tiene el pelo azul marino.)

Adivinais quienes son?.Si lo saveis ya podeis empezar a leer (^.^)

**Lucy y Natsu!**

Dentro del gremio Fairy Tail se podia observar a Lucy hablando animadamente con Mirajeane y Wendy;Lissana intentando parar la batalla que habian comenzado rato antes Natsu y Gray;Erza hacia lo mismo que Lissana;Romeo animaba a Natsu;y los demas bebian,reian,se quejaban de los destrozos de Natsu y Gray para variar ...etc.

La puerta del gremio se abrió y entró un Loki velozmente,con la mano en la cabeza,como si estuviera buscando algo,o mejor dicho alguien..Cuando porfin diviso a ese alguien corrió hacia ella y cogiendole las dos mano y acercando su cara a la de la chica le dijo.

Loki:Lucyy!Te a pasado algo durante mi ausencia?Estas bien?Alguien te ha hecho algo? Dime que nooo!.-le dijo abrazandola y con cascadas en los ojos.

A Natsu al ver ese acto se le paro el corazón y le empezo a hervir la sangre,y el savia el porqué.Al estar mirando la escena,no se acordó de que estaba luchando con Gray y este le dió un golpe lanzando-lo al suelo.

Lucy:NATSUU!-grito llendo hacia el para ayudarle a dirgio hacia donde cayó, le cogió de el brazo y estiro poniendolo de le dio las gracias en un susurro casi oyente,y sin decir mas se fue dejando a Lucy y a todo el gremio perplejos.

Pasaron 2 horas y Natsu todavia no habia vuelto,Lucy se empezo a preocupar y salió del gremio intentando sol ya se estaba poniendo,asi que el cielo estaba de color naranja.

Despues de dar muchas vueltas por la ciudad,Lucy porfin encontro a Natsu tumbado en el cesped al lado del río.

Lucy:Hola Natsu.-le saludo sentandose a su lado.-Hacia rato que te estaba buscando,que te ha pasado antes en el gremio,porque te has puesto asi,es por que Gray te ha ganado,si es por eso no...-Pero antes de poder decir mas Natsu la interrumpio con un sonoro- ¡NOO!

Natsu:No es por eso!-le grito.

Lucy:Entonces?.Que te pasa?-pregunto.

Natsu no aguanto mas y le dijo.

Natsu:TU..!Tu eres lo que me pasa!Tu y Loki!-le dijo.

Lucy:C-como?-pregunto perpleja sin entender nada.

Natsu:Loki se la pasa el dia coqueteando contigo,y parece que te gusta que lo yo n-no puedo soportar ver como lo hace,como te coje las manos,te abraza,se te hacerca...No puedo soportar ver como coquetea con la chica a la que AMO.-grito finalmente.

Natsu:Ya lo he dicho,eso era lo que me pasaba y no espero que me correspondas,que seas feliz con Loki.-se levanto decidio a irse,pero no pudo,ya que Lucy la habia agarrado del hacerco lentamente a el hasta sentir su respiracion y dijo.

Lucy:Te amo.-y finalmente le beso el cual Natsu correspondio.

Era un beso largo y suave,con mucho amor,cuando se separaron por falta de aire,se miraron a los ojos y Natsu le pregunto.

Natsu:Quieres salir conmigo?

Lucy:Claro que si tontito.-contesto abrazandolo,y cogiendole la mano se dirigieron de vuelta al gremio pra contar la gran noticia de su noviazgo.

Capitulo finalizado jajaj espero que os haya reviews.


	2. Romeo y Wendy

**Romeo y Wendy!**

Después de que Natsu y Lucy le dijeran al gremio entero que estaban saliendo,montaron una gran fiesta para celebrarlo.

Ese mismo día Wendy y Charle regresaban de una misión,Charle noto a Wendy un poco ausente,a si que decidió preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba.

Wendy:Tranquila Charle,tan solo estoy pensando en algo.

Charle:Algo?

Wendy:Nada de lo que debes preocuparte.-dijo sonriendole.

De repente delante de ellas apareció un hombre el cual cogió a Wendy del brazo para llevarla a un callejón de lo mas oscuro.

Charle:Wendy!

Wendy:Corre Charle,avisa a alguien!

Charle,hizo caso a Wendy y voló lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el gremio en busca de ó y voló hasta encontrar a Romeo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba su amiga.

Charle:Romeooo!

Romeo:Eh?Ah!Hola Charle,donde esta Wendy.-pregunto al no verla a su lado como siempre.

Charle:Esta en peligro,un hombre se la a llevado a un callejón,y no quiero saber lo que le debe estar pasando.-le dijo casi llorando.

Romeo:Como!Donde esta?Dímelo!.-le grito asustado.

Charle:Siguemee!

Charle guió a Romeo,y cuando llegaron vieron a Wendy en el suelo sentada y temblando;y al hombre de pie enfrente de esta con la mano levantada,como si estuviera a punto de golpearla,Romeo no lo permitió,corrió hacia el y le pegó una patada en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Hombre:Maldito mocoso,cuando te coja veras.-dijo,y sin mas se alejó de ese lugar.

Romeo,se giro hacia Wendy y vio que esta estaba llorando,se acerco a ella y lo que paso a continuación le dejo sin se lanzo a sus brazos y en un susurro le dijo a Romeo_"no me dejes sola por favor,quédate conmigo"y _a si comenzó a llorar de nuevo en los brazos de la abrazo y igual que Wendy dijo_"tranquila,no te dejare sola,pase lo que pase estaré contigo"_,haciendo que Wendy se sonrojara.

Al cabo de un rato se levantaron y Romeo le cogió la mano a Wendy y empezaron a caminar hacia el gremio.

Al llegar Wendy pidió a Romeo que no le contara nada a nadie sobre lo sucedido,ya que no quería causar problemas ni que se preocuparan por ella;Romeo asintió y entraron.

Todos en el gremio se giraron hacia ellos,y se quedaron con la boca abierta,algunos estaban sonrojados,y otros_ (las chicas) _se le aparecieron estrellas en los ojos.

Romeo y Wendy no sabían porque todos les estaban mirando;de repente Happy dijo algo que dejo los dejo perplejos, "_SE GUSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!";_los pequeños de 13 años se miraron,para luego clavar sus miradas hacia sus manos.

No se habían dado cuenta de que estaban cogidos de las manos,se sonrojaron y se separaron de se rieron ante esta acción.

Pasaron varias horas y Romeo estaba algo inquieto ya que no sabia que hacer para decirle a Wendy que le lleno de valor,y dirigiéndose hasta ella le dijo:

Romeo:P-podemos hablar Wendy?-le dijo mirando hacia el suelo

Wendy:C-claro Romeo-kun.-le dijo haciendo lo mismo.

Romeo guió a Wendy hacia un lugar fuera del gremio donde nadie pudiera escucharlos,pero no se dio cuenta de que casi todos les estaban espiando.

Wendy:B-bueno de que querías hablar?-dijo sonriendo.

Romeo:V-veras,y-yo d-de-desde hace tiempo he q-querido decirte q-qu-que t-tu m-me...

Wendy:Yo te...?

En ese momento Romeo recordó que Natsu le había dicho que si no sabia como decírselo,que lo demostrara,entonces poso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Wendy y lentamente acerco sus labios hacia los de ella hasta quedar completamente unidos.

Al principio Wendy no sabia que hacer,pero al final opto por corresponderle,y a si estuvieron hasta quedarse sin aire.

Romeo:Esto era lo que quería decirte Wendy,tu me gustas y siempre me has gustado.S-si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Natsu-nii no te lo hubiera podido decir.-confeso.

Wendy:T-tu también me gustas Romeo-kun..-susurro bajando la cabeza lo que hizo que Romeo se riera y dijera.

Romeo:Sabes...Creo que te ves muy bonita y tierna sonrojada.-dijo para luego besar-la de nuevo.

**Kaaawyyyyyyyyyy!*-***

**Siempre he querido hacer un fic de esta pareja tan tierna,y por fin lo he conseguido...**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Dejen reviewss!**


End file.
